Talion
thumb Talion es uno de los dos protagonistas controlados por el jugador en , junto a Celebrimbor. Ambos comparten el mismo cuerpo. Es un descendiente de los hombres del norte de Rhovanion, criado en Minas Tirith. Es un fiel montaraz de Gondor que ha pasado toda su vida adulta desempeñándose como montaraz en la Puerta Negra. Todo cambia cuando la Puerta Negra es atacada por los capitanes de Sauron. En el momento de su muerte, Talion es poseído por un inmensamente poderoso espectro, quien salva su vida, pero también añade sobre él una gran carga. Antecedentes Talion era un montaraz de Gondor que vivía en Puerta Negra, la puerta de entrada a las tierras de Mordor. Talion vivía allí con su esposa e hijo. Al comienzo del juego, el puesto de vigilancia es atacado por agentes de Sauron. La familia de Talion es asesinada por un sirviente, conocido como la La Mano Negra de Sauron. Talion espera reunirse con su familia en el más allá. Sin embargo, es resucitado y unido a un Wraith conocido como Celebrimbor (aunque él no es consciente de su nueva identidad). De esta forma, Talion cuenta con una oportunidad única para vengarse de aquellos que le han hecho mal. Celebrimbor es un individuo que tiene motivaciones personales, pero Talion elige colaborar con él en éste nuevo viaje. Habilidades A causa de haber sido un montaraz la mayor parte de su vida, Talion es muy habilidoso con la espada y las dagas. También es capaz de usar el arco, aunque en la mayoría de los casos es quien se desempeña mejor en este armamento. Su experiencia como montaraz también ha proporcionado a Talion con un elevado nivel en cuanto a técnicas y estrategias de vigilancia y observación. Es capaz de moverse con rapidez para eliminar a sus enemigos sin ser detectado. Talion también demuestra ser un escalador experto, capaz de subir grandes paredes y caminar a lo largo de las cuerdas. Aparte de sus armamentos físicos, Celebrimbor ofrece a Talion una serie de poderes adicionales que puede utilizar para su beneficio. Ahora Talion es capaz de tele-transportarse hasta la ubicación de sus enemigos y matarles fácilmente, así como moverse con facilidad en diferentes terrenos. Talión también es capaz de doblegar a sus enemigos y ralentizar el tiempo en combate. La más importante de las habilidades del Talion es su poder para infundir miedo y dominar los Uruk, lo que le permite acceder a una gran cantidad de oportunidades. Otros datos *El nombre del Talión tiene sus raíces en la lengua latina, en la ley del talión que significa "ojo por ojo". *Acharn (su daga) es en realidad la espada rota de su hijo, que lleva consigo en su viaje. *Spoiler: Si completas El acto 4 al final ración se une a los nazgul y sauron muere y talón muere por un metorota y va al cielo Galería Talion.jpg Talion on battlefield.jpg Talion in front of fortress.jpg Talion2.jpg Talion and Uruk.jpg Talion looks to the broken sword of his son2.jpg Hidden-blade-rune.png Talion conversing with Celebrimbor.jpg Making-of-Middle-Earth-Shadow-of-Mordor-1.jpg en:Talion de:Talion fr:Talion pt-br:Talion ru:Талион pl:Talion Categoría:Personajes de Sombras de Mordor Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Habitantes Categoría:Montaraces Categoría:Personajes de Sombras de Guerra